La Caza del Bosque
by slenderwomen Phantomhive
Summary: Elizabeth es una cazadora de almas, que ah estado muchas decadas cazando en el bosque Jigoku infierno , y un dia, un grupo de esudiantes de la academia Dākushiti high, iran al bosque a averiguar que es lo que causa la muerte de los civiles, descubriendo que un grupo de espirutos cazadores de almas gobernado por un Akuma demonio


Hola que tal ^_^! Bueno, este es un pequeño fic que hice para mi amiga Raven, que cumple años hoy, y le e echo un pequeño fic, ya que ella me hizo uno a mi n_n, en fin dejemos esto a un lado y vayamos al prologo

* * *

**Prologo**

Mi corazón latía sin parar, la adrenalina corría en mis venas, que podía hacer en esos momentos de angustia, no quería morir en manos de mi padre, solo por ser poderosa, solo por ser yo.

Corría sin parar, aunque mi kimono no me dejara, corría por el bosque, sabia que me atraparían, pero no podía dejar que me asesinaran sin yo luchar. Observe un fuerte y gran árbol enfrente mío, y decidí sacar uno de mis pergaminos, invocando el poder del aire.

- _Kūgun-ryoku _–.

Una ráfaga de viento me levanto hacia una de las ramas, y me senté hay, esperando a que me buscaran "_no puedo morir" _me dije a mi misma,. Empecé a escuchar unos pasos que provenían de algún lugar no muy lejos, y en esos 4 hombres con atuendos de tela suave aparecieron, entre ellos mi padre, un hombre de rasgos rudos y bastante musculoso, buscaba con furia en su rostro, los otros era pueblerinos del la aldea que buscaban de mi para mi sacrificio.

Durante muchos años, la aldea chyjoi han practicado el sacrificio de jóvenes vírgenes para la siembra, este año decidieron que seria el nuevo sacrificio, ya que mis practicas de poderes con la naturaleza les parece perturbadoras todos, y me acusaron de demonio. No podía aceptarlo, menos si era mi padre el que me ofreció _"todos en esa maldita aldea me odian, tengo que hacer algo para vengarme, pero como, si bajo de aquí, me asesinaran"_, reuní valentías y decidir bajar, de nuevo saque mi pergamino y de nuevo invóquelas ráfagas, haciendo que me tomaran hacia el suelo.

Y mi suerte no ayudo, ya que uno de los pueblerinos observo como bajaba del árbol, empecé a correr, y mi padre igual con el grupo de pueblerinos detrás de el.

Uno de ellos saco un arco con una flecha y apunto a mi, me exalte, y me desvíe de su campo de visión. Pero gire mal, y me tropecé con mi sandalia cayendo al suelo y me lastimara el tobillo.

Mi padre junto con los aldeanos se acercaron a mi, observando mi agonía por el dolor en mi tobillo, observe a mi padre con mis orbes negros y lloroso.

- padre… te lo ruego, no me mates - suplique mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

- las personas como tú, no merecen perdón – dijo mientras levantaba el hacha que sostenía.

Un grito se hoyó en todo el bosque, caí mientras la sangre corría por el suelo de mi herida en el cuello, mi vista se nublaba y perdía la respiración, y antes de poder perder el conocimiento, uno figura extraña apareció junto a los aldeanos, la observe aturdida y la figura tomo formo ante mis ojos, un hombre de rasgos hermosos y ojos rojos, poseía un pelo largo y negro y mostraba su torso bien definido, traía un pantalón de bulto con unas vendas en sus brazos.

- porque degastes que te hicieran esto? Elizabeth – pregunto el tipo con una oscura voz.

- como… sabes mi… nombre – dije con dificultad.

- se todo de ti, ahora, dime ¿deseas vengarte, de todos, tu padre… el pueblo? – dijo este dándome su mano – si aceptas, tu me pertenecerás por toda la vida -.

- acepto – dije sin vacilar – quiero matarlos a todos – dije con ira en mi voz.

De pronto sentí como mi herida en el cuello se quemaba y cicatrizaba en un tatuaje que decía "**death**", solté un gemido por el dolor de la quemada, y me levante débilmente, a donde el grupo de aldeanos ya se retiraba. Mis ojos cambiaron a un tono carmesí, levante la mirada con furia, y estire mi mano derecha hacia el suelo y de este salió una guadaña larga y de decoraciones negras con vino tinto, mi kimono se quemó hacia comienzo de mis muslos para más libertad al correr, sostuve la guadaña y apunte hacia mi padre.

- bien, si tanto desean que sea un demonio, su petición está cumplida – dije con voz rencorosa.

Mi padre y los aldeanos se exaltaron y empezaron a correr, tome posición y brinque hacia enfrente de ellos, el paico pareció apoderase de ellos. Levante mi guadaña rebanando la cabeza de uno de los aldeanos, la sangre corrió fuertemente en todo el lugar aterrorizando más a los aldeanos, prepare de nuevo y rebane a dos por la cintura y ambos cayeron al suelo bañándose en su propia sangre. Solo quedaba mi padre el cual estaba aterrorizado en el suelo.

- Por favor Elizabeth, ten piedad a tu padre – rogo.

- las personas como tú, no merecen perdón – dije levantando el hacha y rebanándolo a la mitad.

La sangre corrió en mi cara y cuerpo, y empecé a correr rápidamente al pueblo.

Llegue a mi hogar, donde mi madre descansaba, aquella mujer vanidosa y mala, la cual jamás me tuvo respeto. Saque mi pergamino de fuego.

- _Karyoku _–.

En eso, la caza se prendió en llamas, y pude escuchar un fuerte grito de adentro, mi madre salió rodeada de llamas, pidiendo auxilio, callo enfrente mío, quemada.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, y mas a mi amiga Raven, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RAVEN XD!


End file.
